liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Splodyhead (619)
Splodyhead, A.K.A. Experiment 619 '''and '''Splody, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to attack using fiery plasma blasts from his nozzle-like nose. His one true place is lighting tiki torches at the luau. Bio Experiment 619 was the 619th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his fiery plasma blasts to cause massive chaos and damage. 619 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 619's pod was eventually discovered by Lilo, Stitch and Gantu, who began to chase after the pod while causing an outdoor disturbance. During their struggle, a seagull snatched the pod and took it back to its nest on a cliff face located on the Forbidden Island of Niʻihau. When the gull was unable to peck 619's pod open, it kicked it out of the nest in anger. The pod landed in the ocean, activating 619, who jumped ashore and then proceeded to take over the seagull's nest. Later, 619 spotted Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Experiment 625 and Gantu arriving on the island for him. Thus, he became openly hostile and attacked and destroyed both factions' camps, which jeopardized the six. Stitch and Gantu, believing the other one was at fault, had a short-lived battle with each other before Lilo stepped in to break it up. When the two factions saw 619, whom Lilo named Splodyhead, invading the nest, he attacked with raining plasma blasts, forcing Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu to take cover. Using his plasma attacks, Splodyhead managed to keep the six trapped, but refused to come down to finish them off, due to him being outnumbered. He then waited quietly to pick them off one by one. Meanwhile, Stitch and Gantu resumed their conflict, since they both thought the other one was evil. Lilo then told the two rivals that if they wanted to be rescued, they would have to put their differences aside and try to work together. Stitch and Gantu initially refused, but after both factions took a vote, Lilo was nominated to lead them and plan out Splodyhead's capture. During the night, the six built a decoy raft that was set afloat as bait, which Splodyhead targeted and blew up. Convinced the danger was over, Splodyhead left the nest, thus allowing Jumba and Lilo to ambush him and temporarily incapacitate his weapons with water. Defenseless, Splodyhead attempted to escape back to the nest, but was stopped when Stitch tackled him, enabling Gantu to capture him in a makeshift net and put him into a containment orb. Realizing they had worked together, Stitch attempted to make amends with Gantu by shaking hands with the latter, but Gantu resentfully pushed the former aside. However, Lilo briefly lectured Gantu's brash nature before the two factions and Splodyhead were eventually rescued from the island by Nani and David driving motorboats. Splodyhead was shortly after taken back to Kauai, where Lilo and Stitch found him a one true place lighting tiki torches at the luau. In "Houdini", Splodyhead was one of the audience for Stitch's bungled magic act. In "Slushy", Jumba adjusted Splodyhead's thermostat so he wouldn't overheat in hot climates. Later, Splodyhead was sent to Slushy's ice palace to defeat the latter. After a long, drawn-out battle between the two experiments, Splodyhead was defeated when Slushy froze him into a block of ice. He was later freed, and blasted a ball of fire into the sky at the top of Waialeale Peak to clear Slushy's snowstorms. Splodyhead reappeared in "Slugger" as part of Lilo's softball team. In "Spike", Splodyhead was one of the experiments in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group. When a stray snowball from Slushy accidentally hit Splodyhead, who kept suffering from boredom, a battle ensued between the two experiments, which ended when Pleakley convinced Slushy and Splodyhead to attempt hugging therapy on each other. Slushy and Splodyhead were seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as evil creations of Jumba's as part of a hoax to fool the head of E.G.O. Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males Leroy & Stitch Splodyhead was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Splodyhead, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Splodyhead participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by blasting Leroys away with plasma attacks. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Splodyhead has appeared three times in the Stitch! anime, twice with Plasmoid. In the first appearance, he and Plasmoid fought against Stitch when he was hypnotized by Swirly into fighting for Hämsterviel. In the second appearance, he and Plasmoid were modified by Hämsterviel to attack Stitch. Splodyhead was given a modified ability to fire purple balls of a repulsive odor. Also, after the effects of Hämsterviel were reversed, Splodyhead was able to expel a pleasant aroma, the opposite of his modified ability. He made a third appearance in aiding Stitch in battle against Dark End. Personality Splodyhead is an experiment controlled by his fiery disposition: he is fierce, greatly dislikes the water, and is shown to be hotheaded when provoked. He is loyal to his friends, but he does have an attitude. He can't talk, but he does understand what people are saying. He knows when he is outnumbered, so he will often pick off his victims one by one. He likes his food "well done", as Lilo puts it, which usually means he burns or melts it. While he cannot talk, he can also be intelligent and polite, as shown in "Slushy" when he thanked Jumba for fixing him so he wouldn't overheat. He is known to be hostile and apparently shares a grudge with Slushy due to his opposing elemental power, but they resolved it in "Spike". Biology Appearance Splodyhead is a small red, six-legged reptilian doglike experiment with a hole-like nose. He has a red and purple striped horn on his head with brick-red markings on his forehead and back. He has dark blue eyes with purple-red spots around them, two short red ears, and sort of pink fur from the bottom end of his belly all the way to the bottom of his mouth. He also has a turquoise tongue and a short red tail. Special Abilities Splodyhead is a cunning and relentless predator. He can fire plasma blasts from his hole-like nose, and this is achieved by a small nuclear reactor inside his body. He has also shown to channel these plasma blasts in streams of fire and/or shoot flames, and has displayed the ability to manipulate these flames into types of shields – one shaped like liquid flames/lava, and the other shaped more like flames – and even once created a large monster-like shape out of it, making it stop towards his victim. He has the ability to fire purple balls of a repulsive odor while under the effects of Hämsterviel, and has also shown to release pink gas of an aromatic smell. He can substitute almost any solid sphere for his plasma balls if placed or thrown into his nozzle/nose, and blast it with just as much force. Splodyhead can also see in the dark, has heat vision, a targeting scanner, and zoom in/out abilities. Splodyhead's feet and hands create a sticky substance which lets him scale walls and ceilings, similar to Stitch. Splodyhead is able to stand either on all six of his legs, or on just four. Weaknesses Water is shown to temporarily incapacitate Splodyhead's plasma-shooting ability. Also, he can't swim and cannot use his cannon when hurt badly. Trivia *Splodyhead's pod color is blue. *Splodyhead is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 619. Primary function: Plasma fire shooter". *In the "Slushy" episode, Jumba erroneously refers to him as 515, a number taken by Deforestator. *Splodyhead's head appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. *Splodyhead made a cameo in Big Hero 6 as one of the pillows on Fred's bed. Gallery Splodyhead_by_bricerific43-d5a6a3q.jpg 619_Splodyhead__by_experiments.jpg Splodyhead__s_rear_veiw_by_experiments.jpg 619_Splodyhead_by_OxAmy.jpg Yang splodyhead and melty by somberwolf71-d70ic6l.jpg 66784343.jpg|Splodyhead's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h17m32s90.png|Doesn't like being in the water Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h07m13s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h48m48s94.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h02m28s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h07m37s12.png 9459699694.jpg 43234.jpg 778695959494.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h48m23s180.png 7454545.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h04m03s238.png 965856856.jpg|Splodyhead laughing 111109944422.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h04m34s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h04m45s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h05m08s63.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h49m36s106.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h49m43s190.png 6425223.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h18m06s174.png 949343223.jpg|Trespassers?! 93493121212.jpg 534642.jpg 57574484838.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h50m22s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h50m08s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h50m39s240.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h03m07s230.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h03m17s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h02m50s157.png 124242.jpg|Splodyhead's plasma 685499333.jpg 4523423.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h52m48s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h19m26s193.png|FIRE IN THE HOLE!!! 493493993.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h52m11s108.png 936346.jpg 887979009898.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h53m39s248.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h54m06s27.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h54m13s83.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h54m38s224.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h18m15s190.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h17m40s73.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h17m44s124.png 3532532.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h55m16s215.png 3553553.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h55m35s118.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h20m40s91.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h20m44s137.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h21m16s61.png 202939488.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h55m52s59.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h55m58s118.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h11m27s179.png 39239292.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h56m26s141.png 3123123.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h23m41s116.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h25m42s19.png 023343.jpg|Splodyhead splashed 5695949449.jpg 854949493.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h12m49s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h12m55s34.png 4838393939.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h14m06s247.png 436436.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h14m31s243.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h14m55s224.png 1011029348.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h57m26s236.png 202999488.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h15m19s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h15m37s143.png 394985585.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h58m12s192.png 434634643.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h58m00s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-08h59m49s81.png 76060605777.jpg 74535334.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h12m59s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h13m19s209.png 3030303022291.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-13h20m26s236.png|Splodyhead scorching cake Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h13m39s153.png 75342345.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h00m54s250.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h09m18s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h15m07s254.png vlcsnap-2013-06-23-09h01m43s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-22h15m30s233.png ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-33-05.jpg screenCapture 10.04.13 8-36-03.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-38-01.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h43m51s89.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h44m25s51.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h44m49s145.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h45m04s38.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h45m10s93.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h45m44s177.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h46m07s161.png screenCapture 26.01.13 20-54-03.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h46m26s86.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h47m00s177.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h47m32s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h13m44s71.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h47m50s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h41m34s172.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h13m58s197.png|Fire vs. Ice vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h05m22s238.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h05m41s58.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h56m14s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m16s89.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h05m52s255.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h07m05s185.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h07m16s83.png screenCapture 26.01.13 20-54-34.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h07m36s226.png vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h04m34s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h48m50s39.png screenCapture 26.01.13 20-59-43.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 21-00-09.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h57m14s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h49m33s185.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h57m40s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-19-17h31m37s12.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h51m11s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h43m40s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h44m22s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h44m58s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h45m09s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h45m43s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h48m28s224.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m21s199.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h00m02s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m10s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m29s46.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h18m06s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-19-17h29m23s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-19-17h30m25s54.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h51m47s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m45s234.png vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h02m56s93.png vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m58s52.png|Fire monster Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h47m42s8.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h52m48s61.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h52m24s102.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h52m57s164.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h53m18s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-22-23h17m09s99.png vlcsnap-2013-04-02-10h21m44s90.png|Frozen in ice vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h53m49s178.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h53m55s250.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h54m10s134.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h54m24s35.png|Freed by Stitch vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h54m41s183.png ScreenCapture 20.06.13 10-27-08.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h54m54s74.png vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h55m15s17.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h30m32s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-15h34m02s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h28m05s66.png screenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-21-18.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-22-12.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-23-53.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-27-00.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 19-58-24.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-00-28.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 20-01-43.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h32m47s115.png Splodyhead_.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-15h33m04s241.png ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-49-56.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-51-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-26.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-50.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-53-03.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-53-14.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-58-46.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-58-58.jpg screenCapture 27.09.13 8-03-33.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-03-22.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-10-25.jpg|Splodyhead and Slushy hugging ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-23-57.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-25-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-26-25.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 10-59-21.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-03-12.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-03-43.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-04-36.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-06-08.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-06-29.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-07-47.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-08-38.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-15-44.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-23-25.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 19-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-01-09.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-02-36.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-04-11.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-04-58.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-06-34.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-16-48.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h00m22s123.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h02m34s142.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-20h51m20s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h20m17s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h26m35s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h57m52s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m43s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h09m34s44.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h29m31s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-15h56m37s51.png vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-22-39.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 21-23-46.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-24-26.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 19-59-52.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-26-59.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-21.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-35.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-59.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-28-43.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-30-34.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-50.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-04.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-56-17.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-57-29.jpg 619anime.png|Splodyhead using his modified ability ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-36-37.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-11.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-35.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-57.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-38-20.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-38-47.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 4-40-10.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 3-01-11.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 2-54-32.jpg ScreenCapture 07.02.13 3-02-09.jpg screenCapture 14.05.13 19-07-43.jpg panes93.jpg Splodyheadscreen.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males